Summer Love
by Shyrie
Summary: Another CJ one-shot.. "I want to kiss you in every chance I could and would get, 'till I have kissed you enough to sustain me through my entire lifetime. That I could close my eyes and would still feel your lips in mine"


**Hello! This story is a re-write of one of my oldest stories back ages ago i just change the names of the characters. lolz. Anyway, i just want to share it. Hope you guys dont mind and hope you guys like it. I would love to know what you guys think... since this was done when i was i think... 15? Cheers.**

* * *

It was a find cold night and yet no one wants to be inside their houses; no one wants to miss out on the said greatest meteor shower to date. Me, together with my Mum, my brother and my sister in low Charlie were outside sitting on a cloth on our lawn. My brother's head resting comfortably on Charlie's lap while my mother was sitting on her chair quietly watching the wholeness and calmness of out farm.

I was sitting across from Charlie, looking up in the sky more often than I should, and it wasn't because I'm big night sky fanatic; no. I was just avoiding someone's eyes. Eyes that I know have been watching me since I came back; the same eyes that I used to look at and see the beauty of the world and warm my soul.

But I couldn't look up forever, can I? I had to rest my neck and there I met the bluest of blue pair of eyes that I have ever seen.

Charlie was looking at me, straight in my eyes. She wasn't saying anything or her mouth was moving, but I felt like she was trying to have a conversation with me through her eyes. Weird I know, but that was how it seemed to me; how it felt.

And me?

I was dumbfounded at the intense of her gaze. But at the same time I couldn't bring my eyes to look anywhere/somewhere else, and suddenly her lips moves. I tried reading her lips though but to no avail.

Later, I found myself staring at her; staring back at her. I noted her still wavy brunette hair, her face that now had a few lines on the side of her eyes; the smile-line on her face was also visible although she wasn't really smiling. Little signs of aging I thought; but then that image of her I could not really see for when I really look at her, the only image of her that I could see was her serene beautiful face 2 decades ago; the memory of her face that I tattooed in my heart.

* * *

I grew up in a farm owned by my family. You see, not to brag but our family was one of the wealthiest in our little town; our wealth however was the type that had been passed on throughout the generations of our bloodline. But my parents weren't like what you typically saw on TV; both my Mum and Dad taught me and my brother how to value everything and share our blessings and we weren't like those kids who was able to get everything they desire; no. With our parents, if we want something, we have to work hard for it; they said things you work hard for, you value, because you didn't get it easily. Those things that you could get easily mostly are the things that wouldn't value in a long run.

Anyway, it was my last day in high school and as excited as I was about graduating, I still couldn't bring myself to hurry up and so I walked to our front door to get my bike at a snail pace.

When I opened the door, up ahead I saw her; my best friend for as long as I could remember; Charlie, She as always for the past year was waiting for me. Charlie's house was just beside ours; the only barrier between the two houses was the low-wooden fence.

Charlie was waving at me with her ever-bright smile on her face, motioning me to hurry up. I walked a little faster at her request although a jog would be more ideal.

"You know, you can always use your bike," she said with her eyes smiling while I approach her.

"What's your rush? It's our last day!"

"You know Joey, for a senior and for someone who will be graduating with honours, you are really not giving our juniors a good role model," she said teasingly.

"Who cares? It's not like they'll remember it after 50 years," I said shrugging off her point. I mean, really, no one will remember how well your senior did during their time. Heck, I didn't even remember who my seniors were.

Like me, Charlie shrugged too, albeit agreeing with me. And I won again.

We rode our bike to our school like what we always do. At some point on the rode, she was ahead of me as we have a narrow road. I couldn't remember the rest of the trip. All I recall was when she stopped and I kept going, Apparently we've approached the wooden Dawson's bridge and there was a truck approaching. It was too late for me to stop though and so I found myself jumping off of my bike.

"JOEY!" I heard Charlie screamed.

Luckily for me, I landed on a grass-covered-area. The driver of the truck kept driving not even stopping to check on me but more so swore at me for not paying attention on the road. I know;

BASTARD!

"Joey! Are you ok?" Charlie asked, running to my side, kneeling on my side as she helps me seat. "What were you thinking, silly?"

"I… I don't know. Day dreaming, I guess?" I deadpanned.

"Do that in your room, not on the road, ok?" she said, once again mothering me.

I was fixing my uniform and was about to stand up when I felt a stinging pain behind my knee.

"Ahh!" I looked at the source of my pain and there I found a not-too-big but not-too-small wound.

"Jesus! You're bleeding!" Charlie exclaimed, on her knees again checking my wound while I stood, almost all my weight on my right foot.

"Charlie, relax. I'm not going to die," I said teasingly as she fusses over my wound as if it would affect my vital organs. "We just need to get to school and the school nurse will take care of it, ok?"

Charlie didn't stand up; instead she took her flowery hankie from her pocket and tied it gently on my knee to cover up my bleeding wound.

"There, it should stop the bleeding," she said totally ignoring my teasing.

"Thank you," was all I could say. It might not show but I was really grateful for her.

Shrugging, Charlie finally stood and we found ourselves face to face with only an inch away from each other.

I couldn't remember being so close 'physically' with her. Maybe when we were kids but not as a young adults; yet I wasn't feeling uncomfortable with us invading each other's personal space. It doesn't feel awkward either and there, I found myself staring at her sapphire eyes and there I got lost.

My wound's pain slowly vanished and an unfamiliar one replaced the feeling. I could feel my breathing becoming heavy and I wondered if I was the only one of I had the same effect on Charlie.

Suddenly she raised her hand up and cupped my cheek and I could feel the warmth of her palm; I got goose bumps but in a good way. I must've closed my eyes though, unconsciously, because when I opened it again, she was gone.

"Joey! Come one!" she called out, "we have to walk now. I don't think you can bike with scrapped leg and if we don't hurry, we'll be late," she said.

I couldn't answer back. I lost my tongue somewhere during the moment and I just… I just couldn't talk.

"We'll have to leave our bikes here," she continued. "I don't think anyone would steal it anyway," she added shrugging.

She then walked ahead and I followed closely behind her. I watched her walk and gazed at her back moves as she wall and if I may add, she walks very gracefully; something I'm aware of for a long time but only appreciated it now.

No word has been said until we reached the school. It was like as if we were both meddling with the thought of that moment… our unexplainable moment.

And then as I was lost and day dreaming again, all too sudden, Charlie grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" I asked again, realising that we actually reached out school gate.

"Ahm… you're still bleeding," she point out on my wound using her smart-arse tone but then it got me to remember my scrapped leg.

We walked to the clinic and the nurse attended us. She asked me to lie on my stomach as she started cleaning my wound. Charlie on the other hand watched how and what the nurse was doing and on more than one occasion helped as well. And while the nurse and Charlie fussed over my cut, I thought back on how grateful I am for having Charlie. I thought of how I could possibly survive school days if she wasn't there. I looked back on how I managed to get good marks on my exams and assessments when I have I wondering mind; the only answer could have was, because Charlie was there. If it weren't for her, encouraging me with her enthusiastic view, if she wasn't with me going to school, riding bike with me, I would've probably asked my parents to get me home schooled ages ago.

"You're done," the nurse said. "Take care next time, ok?" the nurse added, helping me to stand up.

"More like, stop day dreaming on the road," Charlie butted in, in her mocking tone.

". You're funny," I told her and she just poked her tongue at me and I did the same to her.

The kind nurse giggled at our banter and then smiled at us as I thank her.

Charlie and me obviously came late for our assembly though and almost got ourselves in trouble. 3 hours later though and our parents arrived while we graduates prepared ourselves.

The ceremony started and was about to finish when I remembered that I would be giving the final speech of the day.

Crap.

I am no public speaker and definitely the type of person that would be, so imagine my nervousness when I got faced at, at least a hundred people all-looking at me. I couldn't speak again literally for the second time on the same day. But when I looked and saw my Mum and Charlie, all my anxiety flew out the window. I couldn't remember what I said, I just found everyone clapping and standing after I delivered my unprepared speech, so I guess it went well.

"You were great Joey!" Charlie said excitedly greeting me with her bear of a hug before we head off to meet our parents.

Later that day, Charlie's and my family prepared a shared meal; both our parents were friend and business associates so it seemed like the most natural thing to do; to have joint feast on our own.

After the meal, Charlie and I took a walk on our farm. It was almost 9pm and the moon was up and bright. Being the lazy bum that I am, when realised I'm bored with the walking, I just dropped down on the grass and laid there looking straight up the sky, not minding the dirt that I'm going to get just by lying on the grassland. Charlie sat beside me and looked at me… well more like stared at me amused and… thoughtfully?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just funny how time passed so quickly."

"Oh my god, are you going to be all sentimental on me?" I joked and for that I received a light slap on the arm.

"We're not going to be together anymore, you know?" she said thoughtfully.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something on that statement that made me sad; made me feel suddenly empty. I was looking up in the night sky again and found or more so realised that weren't any star on the sky; just moon. They sky looked empty too. It just looked like an endless blank space.

"How are you feeling about going to Paris, Joey?"

"I don't know. Scared?"

"You know, you're still here and yet your mind seemed to be so far from here," she commented quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said. She was right, I seemed to have my mind wondering on a lot of things; a lot of feelings.

"It's ok," she said. "So, What are you or were you thinking?"

I wast lost in my thoughts again as I thought back on what had been messing with my head; the event, the moment that we had earlier today. I didn't notice that Charlie actually was lying now beside me with her face turned towards my direction.

"Joey!" she called out again, bringing back from my daze.

"What?"

"What were you thinking?" she asked again.

"You," I said all to honestly before I could even stop myself; and if I could smack myself in the head, I would've done it.

"Me?"

I didn't really know why I said that to her; I didn't even know what I was thinking, but then, there was no turning back now.

"Well, I'm going to Paris and you'll be staying here," I started. "We'll be away from each other and…"

"I know," she interrupted me. "I will home schooled and well, since I'm the only child… you can expect that my parents would be a lot more careful and psycho on me. You know, I think the only reason why they allowed me to go to school in high school was because they know you'd be there."

I smiled as I listened to her rambled on.

"I'm really going to miss you," I said as I turned to her to meet her sapphire eyes.

"I'm going to really miss you too," she said almost like a whisper.

I didn't know what I was feeling when her eyes met mine, but it was the same feeling I felt earlier. I then, again found myself lost in her eyes and yet still felt at home. MY heart was being over whelmed with feelings I am not familiar with. And then, Charlie again like earlier, cupped my cheek with her palm and caresses its skin with her soft thumb. Again, I found myself closing my eyes; my hand as if has a mind of its own, help hers and gently presses it more against my cheek, while I relished on the feeling of her warm, comforting hand against my skin.

Minutes later, I felt a soft kiss placed in each of my eyes and slowly I opened it. I then found Charlie, her face half an inch from mine. I couldn't say a word again; I as lost in a place… a wonderful place that every feeling seemed to be acceptable; a place where there were no right and wrong; just good happy feelings.

"Joey, what are you feeling?" she asked, as I could feel the very tip of her lips brushed against the very tip of mine.

That was how close our faces were.

"Warm… lost… you?" I mumbled.

"I feel warm too… but not lost. I feel found instead," she said while looking straight in my eyes and I realised that she was right.

"You're right," I agreed. "Not lost, but found."

We stared quietly at each other for as long as I could remember. We weren't talking but it felt like it was the best conversation I had, like, our mouths weren't moving, no words had been exchanged but somehow we understood each other. Also, it me be feel more alive than I had ever been and more at home; and again I wondered if I'm having the same effect on her as she has on me. We stayed there, lying next to each other until I heard someone coming… well a horse coming.

"Joey!"

"Charlie!"

It was my brother Brett looking for us. My dad must've sent him to search of me and Charlie.

"Brett! We're here!" Charlie yelled back, raising and waving her hand while she sat up.

And there, I was back to reality; in our farm.

"What are you guys doing there?" Brett asked as he hopped down his horse. "Charlie, you're dad is worried and they sent me to look for the both of yous," he explained.

"Charlie, you go ahead and take my horse, me and Joey will just walk," he added.

I turned and looked at my brother and noticed his extra nice gesture towards my best friend. I like that we are all getting along like we used to when we were just kids, but I couldn't explain the bubble feeling in my stomach when I noticed the thing that I noticed about my brother; I didn't like the feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joey!" Charlie called out before leaving.

I waved goodbye to Charlie and started walking. While me and Brett walked our way back, I was quiet. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't like it. I felt a lot of different feelings that I couldn't explain and I'm kind of not used to it and I hate it.

That night, I stayed up late thinking and asking questions that I never got the answers. One minute I was the normal me and Charlie was the normal Charlie and then the next, I begun seeing and noticing Charlie's… well pretty much everything about Charlie and in a different light might I add.

I knew even before that Charlie was beautiful. She has wavy brunette locks, full pinkish lips, proportioned nose and sapphire eyes, her body was immaculate too; not too thin and definitely not fat at all, -sexy in other words. And most of all, she has the height… she was just plain gorgeous; breath taking.

See, I never paid attention to her physical appearance before, but that day. That day I could actually say that I could literally remember the rest of the day, spent watching Charlie… but why?

When we were on the way to school, when I fell off my bike, when we were star gazing… what was that about? And when my brother came, the way he looked at her, why did I feel like my blood went up to my face? I know Brett admired/admires Charlie way back, but his gaze at her, the way he gaze at her… it made me feel possessive of Charlie; like, she wasn't supposed to be gazed or stared at like that by anyone, even my own brother.

Next day, I had a massive headache. I'm not even sure if I slept but even if I did, I know I spent more time thinking that actually sleeping.

I was lying in my bed when my door opened and a very cheerful Charlie came in and carelessly threw her body on my bed.

"My god, you look terrible," she commented after seeing me.

"I know," I said. "Didn't have much sleep," I added as I pulled my duvet up under my chin and face away from her. She snuggled close to me, covering herself the same duvet and hugging me from behind.

"Uhm, it's so nice to hug you," she whispered. "You're like a pillow," Charlie added. I didn't say a word; I was too preoccupied by the fact that she was actually kind of spooning me. I could swear I could've fallen asleep right there and then by the feeling of being so comforter me if it weren't for her continuous talking.

But then, there was a point when she stopped and I was about to doze off when she suddenly leaned it and whispered;

"I didn't get much sleep last night too."

I didn't think much of it so I just told her, "You can sleep-"

"I was thinking of you," she added before I could continue my sentence.

I abruptly turned to face her but made sure that I would still be in her arms. Once again, I was greeted by her eyes, looking deeply into mine. And then all of a sudden, I found our face inching and moving… I felt my eyes shutting itself on its own accord and moments later, I stopped breathing as I felt her soft lips pressed on mine. No one moved an inch as we felt our lips locked together and I felt my heart thumping; I was breathing heavily then as if my heart would pump out off my chest, yet… and yet I felt wonderful; her lips felt wonderful against mine.

Our lips after a while started moving in a slow passionate dance. I never kissed anyone before and so did she but, our kiss went on naturally, like we both had done dine million times before. It felt good. But like most of wonderful thing, it ended and I realised then that I never did once felt ungrateful for needing to breathe until that moment.

I didn't know which one of us pulled away; all I could remember was when I opened my eyes, I saw tears clouding her eyes. Instinctively I reached and hugged her and she cuddled up against me. I felt my own tears unexplainably streamed down my face too; I was crying! I was crying and didn't know why. All I know was that my heat was overwhelmed with emotions that my young brain and heart could not comprehend.

"I'm sorry Joey," Charlie sobbed. I didn't know why was sorry. I did kiss her back didn't i?

"Shhh… it's ok Charlie," I said as I run my hand up and down her back. "I liked it to be honest."

She pulled back from me and stated at me as if I grew another head; her eyes held a confused but hopeful look at the same time.

"I was thinking about you last night too," I said. "That was why I didn't get enough sleep. What were you thinking about me? I asked her, excitement and thrill could not be hidden in my tone.

"Well… I don't know why or how or when it started exactly but… we've been best friends since… I don't know diaper years maybe, and we've always been together but, I couldn't explain why I'm feeling like this when I'm around you… near you," she tried to explain.

"Feeling like what?"

"Like…." Charlie started while looking intently at me as if she was studying my face. "- I want to hold you. Like… I want to be physically close to you as well as emotionally. Like… I wanted to kiss you…" she added in a whisper that was just enough for me to hear.

"You did that, you know," I pointed out smiling at her, "kiss me."

"I know and I'm sorry," she apologised and I got a little irritated. She was sorry because she kissed me? She was sorry for the kiss?

"You're sorry because we kissed?" I asked and even I could hear the hurt in my own voice.

"No! I mean, I'm not sorry for the kiss," she said and I felt suddenly relieved. "I'm sorry because I came on to you like that."

I was quiet. Can that be considered coming on to me? I did let her and I reciprocated the kiss; so...

"You didn't come on to me," I mumbled as I looked at her straight in the eyes and she nodded.

"Joey,"

"Uhm?"

"How about you? Why did you have trouble sleeping?"

It was then my turned to blush and tongue-tied.

"How… well… I was… I don't know… I mean…" I stuttered.

"Couldn't remember you being this inarticulate, Joey," Charlie teased.

"Well… sorry, but you see… I've been with you for the last 17 years or 18 years of my life; we've seen each other built our curves and everything, but... I never saw you or looked at you like the way I did yesterday," I started explaining. "It worried me and confused me and the way Brett looked at you yesterday,,," I stopped briefly with my unconscious rambling when Charlie once again interrupted me.

"What way?" she asked and I could swear I saw a glint in her eyes.

"Like… I looked at you… even stared at you when you weren't looking… like, like guys would normally look at you," I admitted, there was no other choice for me anyway.

"You were checking me out?" her tone I couldn't figure out.

"Yes. Maybe… yes, I'm checking you out and I don't know why."

I looked down, feeling ashamed. I didn't want to look at her and see her face horrified by my confession. But her finger caught my chin and guided my head to face her.

"Joey, I love you," she said earnestly.

Tears fell down my face, "I love you too, Charlie."

I replied and with it the realisation that I did love Charlie; loves her like a best friend and love her, love her. Love her the way I shouldn't but couldn't help.

Charlie smiled at me and leaned in to my face and gave my lips another soft yet passionate kiss. My involuntarily close as I relish on feeling her lips onto mine once again.

The kiss was soft as before but this time it was more passionate as we weren't holding back; we were letting everything out, hoping that out lips would convey how strong our feeling were for each other; and it did.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" Charlie asked when we parted for the much-needed air.

"For what?"

"For this! I mean, if you didn't jump off of your bike, if the truck didn't almost hit you… would we realise these feelings that we have for each other? If yesterday's accident didn't happen, would we miss this chance?"

I looked at her and contemplated on her questions. Would we miss out on this? On us?

"Maybe… maybe not. But we cant blame anyone especially not ourselves," I answered. "We've been so close that it is actually possible that we unconsciously ignored feelings like this, thinking it's all because we're best friends."

"What changed now? Why did we notice it now?"

"We didn't notice it. We finally acknowledge it," I corrected her. "It was right in front of out eyes, silly. We were face-to-face with each other. We could smell each other's skin, we were actually inhaling each other's breath; how can we possible ignore that?"

Charlie giggled at that and it was the most adorable.

"I guess you're right," she said.

And then smiled her sweetest smile and snuggled close to me. We were cuddling each other, feeling at home in each other's embrace. We probably feel asleep, because I remembered coming back to earth from my heavenly slumber when I heard my Nana knocking on my door, asking Charlie and I to come down and have lunch.

After eating lunch, we spent the rest of the day together. We went to here and there, just like what we always do. We talked about anything and everything under the sun. The only difference between then and now was that, we were walking holding each other's hand and the quick sneaky kisses that we shared.

"Hey, why don't you have dinner with us?" I suggested; I really didn't want to be separated from Charlie. I want to see her and be near her every second of the day. It was bordering on obsessing but I we wasted so much time already. I want to make up for it.

"Sure," she agreed. "I didn't want to be apart from you too," she added as if reading my mind.

I beamed at her and couldn't help but pull her in a tight embrace.

"Aww… Joey," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around me. I know she was smiling and so I was. I was really beginning to be accustomed to our 'closeness'; it was addictive. But one has to pull away or we're going to be there till dawn and I guess it should be me.

"Ok, cuddle later," I said, "last one to the door is ugly!" I shouted all the while on my feet running towards our front door but even then she still beat me. Before I could reach the handle, she was already there waiting for me… laughing at me.

"No fair!" I protested, sulking and pouting, all the while calming my breathing.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got yourself wounded."

I continued to pout.

"It's fine. I 'am' ugly for real anyway," I said. I mean… I am. Standing close to someone like Charlie would never ever feel good enough.

"Don't say that," she said seriously. "You're not ugly, Joey," she continued snaking her arms around my waist. "You, Joey, is god's next best creation."

I swooned. Like literally I felt my knees weakened.

"And before you can say that I'm just saying this because I love you… that everyone knows I'm the prettiest," she said as if again reading my mind, "they were only saying that because they can't see you the way I do. And I'm glad."

"What do you see?" I asked staring at her loving eyes.

"Here, in front of me, in my arms is god's next best creation," she said. "here in my arms, is an Angel with golden brown soulful eyes with cute nose and full rose petal red lips," Charlie said looking at my eyes and lips and I felt like I'm going to melt anytime soon.

"You're my Angel, Joey," she smiled.

And I officially swooned.

"And you're my goddess," I murmured and she smiled at that.

I started leaning my head to meet her lips, expecting to meet the softest of lips anytime soon by she pulled away, to my dismay.

"Not here Joey, someone might see," she said.

It would've hurt me but she was right. We couldn't be seen or we'll be the talk of the town for the rest of our lives and we're both not ready for that.

Charlie spent dinner with us, with my Mum, Dad and of course my older brother Brett. Brett was only 2 years older than us and ever since we –me and Charlie- started developing our curves and figure, Brett would always mention to me how he fancy Charlie, both her beauty and personality that seems to glow as she matures.

I knew he like her but that dinner reminded me again. He was talking non-sense on the table; joking around and acting weird. I observed him and saw in my brother's eyes his adoration for 'my' goddess. I didn't like it. He continued making the clown of himself like a boy in love that would do anything to get the attention of his interest.

"So Charlie… what do you say we go horseback riding tomorrow?" he asked.

"NO!" I blurted out and all the people in the table turned to me. I couldn't talk again as I realised and for the first time in my life, I wished for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

However, Charlie reached for my hand under the table and squeezed it, giving me reassurance, invisible from the eyes my family.

"Sorry Brett, I can't. I asked Joey to go to the hill side with me tomorrow," blessed Charlie for saving me.

I turned to her and silently thanked her, turning my hand over so we could intertwine our fingers together. I felt confident, because she made an excuse herself to be with me.

"Well, can't I come?" Brett asked hopeful.

"Older brother, you can't. You see, it's a girl thing," I said.

I saw the sadness crossed my brother's face and I felt guilty. I can never be sorry for what I feel for Charlie. As well as I couldn't blame him for falling for the same girl; I don't think anyone could be blame for loving Charlie. She was after all…. Perfect.

Later and Charlie and I were helping nana on the dishes when Charlie mentioned that she needed to go home or she'll be in trouble. I was going to walk her home like I always do, but my Dad insisted that I stay and let my brother walk Charlie home. My father said it was late for two girls to walk in the dark –like Charlie's house was blocks away- it was just right next to ours. For a second I wondered since it wasn't the first time that Charlie and I would walk in the dark but then my father winked at me and I knew; it was for my brother's benefit. Charlie looked at me, her eyes pleading to me, asking me to come with them but instead I said my goodnight and I turned away.

"Good night Jo," I heard her mumbled and I swear I heard confusion in her very soft voice.

I wanted to come with her; I wanted to be the one to walk her home and make sure she was safe, but I couldn't do anything but hurt as I watched her and my brother walk together towards her house. It was then my turn to sulk.

x-x-x

The next morning I woke up rather late. It was almost noon when I opened my eyes. I didn't get to sleep straight away, my mind was filled with thoughts of Charlie and Brett and it drove me insane.

Then it hit me; I was supposed to meet Charlie! So I got up and took the quickest showered and ran next door to the Buckton's residence only to be informed that Charlie already left. And so I made my way to the hillside, in my hand was a picnic basket I prepared the night before. When I reached my destination, I saw her. I saw my goddess, watching the view of the ocean, looking so serene. She was wearing a white sundress that really suited her and the ambiance that surrounds her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She faced me with her lips smiling and so were her eyes… well, it was kind of has a mixture of sadness and happiness.

" I thought you for-"

"Of course not," I didn't let her finish. "I just… woke up late and I'm really sorry," I apologised while offering her the sandwich I prepared to make amends.

Charlie smiled sweetly at me, taking the food and munched on it; every bit she made she would always make the sound 'uhmm'. She looked so cute when she's eating.

"This is good," she said. "Who made this?'

"I did."

"My Angel knows how to make good food? Wow! I am loving you more!" she exclaimed and I giggled.

She continued eating while I repeated the words she said in my head. It was like music to my ears. I watched her eat her hunger out; I just love watching her. Moments later and she was done with the food and laid back on to the grass with a very content smile on her face. She turned to me and opened her arms, asking me with her eyes to lie next to her and I did. I rested my head on her chest as she wrap her right arm around me as I held her left hand with mine.

"That was lovely," she murmured. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We stayed like that, lying in each other's arms in a comfortable silence for I don't know how long. I couldn't remember if we had any conversation at all, because all I could think of was how nice it as to be in her arm.

Later I found the sky a bit darker, meaning it was probably late afternoon. None of us though, seemed to care nor notice.

"Joey,"

I looked up to her and met her gaze. She caught mu chin and I moved myself up a bit. Soon, we were kissing, once again; I felt her intoxicating lips against mine. Our lips were dancing with each other with the beats of our hearts as its music. I could feel her heart in mine and I was pretty sure that she could feel mine. Eventually though, we had to stop; we needed to breathe. We rested our foreheads against each other, and we looked at each other's eyes. In her eyes, I saw the beauty of the world and right there and then I knew, everyone would be jealous of me, because they wouldn't have a chance of seeing the heaven through Charlie's eyes.

But with that thought, another one hit me and I knew I had to tell her. I think it was only fair for her to know.

"Charlie,"

"Yes my Angel," she said and again my heart skipped a beat.

"I think you should know… ahm… there's someone else that like you a lot more than you think… maybe loves you even," I ventured.

"Who? Your brother, Brett?"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Did he tell her when he walked her home?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's obvious," she deadpanned.

"And?"

"And what, Joey?"

"And what do you think about it? or more like, 'how' do you feel about it?"

Her reaction disappointed but I hid it.

She shrugged and said, "I haven't thought about it really. But, I guess it's ok. I mean… I like him too," and there my heart broke.

Again for the second time I was shocked. This time though it hurts. She liked my brother.

I got up from her arms.

"You like him too?"

"Yes," she said as if it wasn't a big deal all the while seating herself up as well. "I told you that way back."

My thoughts went back to the days when we stayed up late at night just talking about the guys we thought were cute and yeah… she did mention my brother.

"Yeah," I agreed, turning away from her. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

I got up and sat away from her, facing the ocean and stared at it although I couldn't see anything much, just the twinkling of the stars reflections; She must've sensed my change of mood as she relocated herself behind me. Me between her legs, her arms snaking around my waist, pulling me to her until my back was against her front and her chin resting on my shoulder.

"What's wrong my Angel?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied and shrugged, willing to pull away but she held me firmly.

"Are you jealous?"

I shrugged again. I had the right. Don't I?

"Maybe," came my short response.

"Don't be," she said. "Look, I like your brother, yes. But it is you that I love."

I smiled a little at the confirmation of the difference between what she feels for me and my brother, still it stings a bit that she likes him too.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Silenced came, but I stayed in her arms and she never let me go. She even hugged me tighter. We stayed like that for a while, until she talked again. Her words were almost whispers in the winds.

"Do you think the women before or some of them, might have felt what we're feeling?" she asked, her lips grazing my ears.

"Maybe," I said as I leaned in to her more.

"Do you think they have to hide it too?" she asked while wrapping me tighter in her arms.

"Uhm… I hope not,"

"Uhm?"

"Well, what we're feeling my goddess, is a wonderful feeling," by this time I turned to face her but never leaving the comfort of her arms.

"It's a shame that we have to hide it. I mean, it's not our fault that we can't choose who we love."

"Joey…"

I saw tears in Charlie's eyes and I felt mine too.

"Yeah. It's a shame," she agreed. "I wanted to let everyone know that I love you Joey. But I can't; I couldn't. Not only my parents would condemn me but yours too. I'm afraid they might even take you away from and prevent us from ever seeing each other and I won't be able to hand that. I would die," she said.

I couldn't contain my emotions and I turned properly to her and hugged her. She was right; everything she had said was right.

"I love you too Charlie; with all my being," I told her. "But… not only will our parents condemn us and will disown us, my brother… he loves you too and it'll hurt him."

As soon as the mention of my brother, she pulled away from our hug and cupped my face in both of her hand, looking straight in my eyes and through my soul.

"I don't want to think or talk about your brother. This is about us, right here and now is about us. Brett and I would probably have the rest of our lifetime together but you and I my Angelo… we only have this summer," she said with tears running down from her eyes.

Tears streamed down mine too as I realised that she was again right. We only have this summer and then I'll have to leave to go to Paris. I will have to leave her here and my brother could have her. I was lost in my thoughts when I found her kissing my tears away as it freely fall from my eyes.

"I want to be with you; be near you always and hold you for as long as I can/could and allowed to. I want to kiss you in every change I would get, 'till I have kissed you enough to sustain me though my entire lifetime. That… that I could close my eyes and would still feel your lips in mine; still taste your sweet, addictive, intoxicating kiss," she murmured as she continued brushing my tears away with her lips.

"I love you Charlie," I said capturing her lips in mine. Kissing her hard, passionate; searing and loving like I have never did before.

She did too. We kissed, pouring our heart our, letting our love confine us in a world where in it was just the two of us; letting our love lead our kiss as lips danced and our tears became one.

x-x-x

We spent the whole summer together. We were inseparable for a couple of months or so. We spent the 2 remaining months hugging, kissing, cuddling and even playing like what we used to when we were younger.

Those were the happiest days of my life.

Too bad it that it has to end soon. One day we woke up and realised I was packing my bags to go to Paris. We both cried our hearts out. Why do beautiful things cant last forever?

Once in Paris, I found it hard to adjust. It took me one whole semester to get used to things. I so wanted to go back but my parents won't allow me. They said it was too painful for them to see me go and they would just rather have me away than see me leave the farm time and time again.

Charlie and I kept in touch but soon both of us got pretty busy. Last letter I received from her was her telling me about my brother's courage to pursue her. I was jealous beyond belief but then I though… I should've known that, that was what supposed to happen anyway.

Soon after 3 years, I had to come back. I was obligated to come back to my brother's wedding; for my brother and my goddess's wedding. I played the role of the maid of honour for my goddess's wedding. My heart was crying while I walked down the aisle and broke when I heard her say I do. In her defence though, before she answered the dreadful question, she looks at me. She looks at me and all I did was to smile and nod.

One of the biggest mistakes of my life if it wasn't the biggest.

At the reception, I did my part and wish them good luck. I ate my food although I wasn't really hungry and changed and locked myself in my room. I wasn't supposed to fly back to Paris until the next week but I made arrangements and made my flight moved to the next day. I just told my parents that I really need to go and off I went. I went without even saying goodbye to the newly wed.

After that, I didn't return until I finished my course, because I couldn't get over it, I couldn't move on. When I left to go to Paris, I left my heart at home and in the hands of Charlie Buckton; I never really got my heart back. By the time my brother and Charlie had two beautiful children. I love both of them to bits, but I just couldn't stand the still lingering pain. So I talked to my Father and Mother and told them I want to settle in Paris. After days of convincing, they finally let me and I returned to Paris.

* * *

-Present-

It has been 3 months since my father died. That was the reason why I'm here.

I continued staring at her, but her eyes were close and suddenly I remembered… does she still feel my lips against her? Could she still taste my kiss when she closed her eyes?

And then I realised my brother's hand waving, motioning at me to look up and I did. He was no longer lying on Charlie's lap. The meteor shower had begun and was about to finish. I missed it. Charlie missed it too. We both missed it because of the simple look that we gave each other. But then, I can honestly trade any momentum even in the world in exchange of Charlie's beautiful serene look; image of perfection; the goddess on earth.

I moved my head back down again and looked at Charlie. This time she had her eyes open and was looking straight into my brown eyes. There was no expression that I could read on her face, except I could see the glistening of her eyes. A minute later she blinked and a tear fell from her eyes. Second later, 2 drops of tears fell from mine.

It really and still does hurt to know that we both love each other and yet we couldn't be together. Today may have been unforgettable event in the history of the world. But to Charlie and I, we have our own unforgettable history; the summer of our forbidden love.

Charlie closed her eyes again, tears streaming down her face and then she bit and licked her lips; and a small smile graced her lips There I got my answer, she still does feel and taste my kiss. I then closed mine too and I felt hers.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? Sorry it wasn't a happy ending. Back in those days, i never like writing with happy endings... lolz... i found it more fan with sad endings... dont know why... weird kid i am huh? :D**


End file.
